The mission of this Center in Toxicology is to initiate and coordinate research of investigators in the areas of toxicity of food chemicals, naturally occurring toxicants in foods, inorganic substances, mycotoxins and incidental chemicals in food such as residues from agricultural chemicals or those from packaging materials. The emphasis is on a metabolic approach to toxicology with the thrust toward determining the effects of toxic substances on enzymes, transport or hormone systems, the mechanism of metabolism of these substances, their mode of absorption and storage, and the effect of these substances on developing embryo and fetus (teratogenic or mutagenic hazard). The Center in Toxicology exists as an adjunct to the Department of Biochemistry which includes the Division of Nutrition and is organized in general areas of toxicologic research which are integrated into a program in environmental toxicology. The Center also has close relationships with certain key departments throughout the University by way of having members of these departments on the Center staff (Chemistry, Pathology, Pharmacology, and Biostatistics) and through collaborative investigations (Neuropharmacology, Chemistry). Coordinated with the research program within the Center in Toxicology is a training function directed toward the graduate education of students in toxicology and research. Through integration of the Division of Toxicology with the Department of Biochemistry and the Division of Nutrition, resources of all units are available to solve problems related to toxicology and to education in the discipline of Environmental Toxicology.